Assassins
by MrLancerRules
Summary: AU. Danny, Sam and Tucker are assassins assigned to guard Harry Potter in his seventh year, but what will they do when Harry Potter doesn't show up for Hogwarts at the start of the year? How can they escape Hogwarts without being seen?
1. They're Called Assassins

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another fic!**

**This fic is AU - meaning it's not the same as the show! (Authors Universe I think it stands for)**

**Beta'd by inukagome15**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters, they are owned by Butch Hartman. Plus I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Assassins Chapter 1: They're called Assassins.

Danny looked down at the pitiful body before him. He knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. This is what he had been ordered to do. He had to do it.

"Please. I beg you. Please. Don't do this," the man cried, sobbing pitifully.

"I don't want to do this. I was ordered," Danny whispered before bringing the sword down and slashing the man in half, effectively killing him. His blood sprayed all over Danny, who showed no current emotion as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Danny said. He had no idea why he had been told to kill this man, and he didn't really want to know. Danny had killed many by now and he was only sixteen. A life he sure wished he knew why he was living it the way he was.

"Damn, Danny, that was harsh," Tucker said sympathetically.

"I know," Danny replied, morbid.

"Don't be so down. You act like this was your first kill," Sam said, annoyed.

"I know. It's just…I don't know. Don't worry about it," Danny said, turning around to find the exit to get out of there. They had to go to the leader soon to find out what their next mission was and he had been told previously it was going to be important.

"I'm going to go home and take a shower. See you later I guess," Danny said. He always felt like this after assassinating someone. But he knew deep down that he couldn't give it up yet. He needed to do this to get to his goal of becoming the strongest. To save Amity Park from their leader and make the town appear more normal.

"Alright," Sam said, pulling Tucker through the door and leaving Danny behind to go last. He liked to be slow, to show some respect. Though Danny wasn't very religious, he prayed to

Heaven that this man would have a peaceful death.

Danny trudged slowly home, opening the door, to find no one there. He was covered in blood, which would surely rattle his mother, Maddie, if she saw him. She would check every inch of him to make sure that there was no wound on him, even though she knew herself that Danny hardly every got injured any more. He only got injured on really complicated missions.

He walked up the stairs to the bathroom, pulling off his tight white and red shirt and blue slacks, pulling down his boxers and turned on the shower before getting in. Whilst in the shower, watching as the crimson blood wash off his body he wondered what that man could have done for him and his team to be ordered to kill him. And it had been just that one person. The other fifty or so people were knocked unconscious so that they could get to him. He must have been important like the lord of the mansion or something. But after a while Danny ordered himself not to think of the man and think of the mission ahead of him.

Danny had no clue as to what the mission was going to be. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know either. If it was as important as the leader stressed it out to be, he would rather not know. He would wait and see. Tucker was hoping it would be an easy mission and lots of girls to be there.

_Probably to show off his tech_, Danny thought and laughed, finishing up in the shower and getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he did so.

He walked to his room and got out a clean pair of clothes and dressed. As he was walking out of his room to collect his dirty clothes, he heard his mother and father walking through the door.

"Anyone home?" Maddie called, her voice ringing through the house.

"Yeah, I'm here," Danny shouted back.

"Back from your mission already?" Jack yelled up.

"Yeah, quicker than expected. Not a lot of resistance," Danny said loudly.

"That's good," Jack said just as loudly.

Danny walked down the stairs; he was going to get the bleach to wash the blood out of his clothes. He was wearing clean clothes now and Maddie wouldn't check every inch of him now, knowing he obviously wasn't injured if his new clothes weren't getting stained.

"Let me wash those for you," Maddie said in her motherly way.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll wash them now," Danny objected.

"No. I'll do it. You have to rest, remember. There's another mission coming up," Maddie insisted.

"If you're so insistent." Danny sighed, handing her his clothes and leaving to go to sit in the lounge and wait for Sam and Tucker to arrive.

Jack chose this moment to go down to the lab to develop something new against enemies. Being a retired assassin meant he had a lot of time on his hands and needed something to do so he wouldn't go out of his mind with boredom. Jack wanted to stress the words "lots of time". He felt especially bored when his kids were out early in the morning with Jazz off teaching and Danny out doing what assassins did.

Jack's hobby was finding ways to dissect the enemy and he had already told Danny a couple of times to bring his dead enemy's remains home so he could see what he could do to them. Maddie helped out most of the time as she too wanted to know.

Danny was sitting on the sofa cleaning his sword of the blood that lightly coated it with a slightly damp cloth. He sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for another mission but he knew that when he was asked it was usually something important since Danny and his team were the strongest of all of the assassins there.

He looked at the clock; he was supposed to be there in fifteen minutes. Sam and Tucker were probably stalling for time, probably feeling the same way as Danny.

"So what kind of assignment you think you'll be getting?" Maddie asked. She didn't really like the word "mission". Instead, she called them "assignments" or "chores". Or "away of helping the city".

"I don't know. It's probably something important," Danny said.

"Probably. You have to tell me all about it when you come back," Maddie said excitedly.

"Mom, you can calm down, it's probably not going to be much. Besides, what if I have to keep it a secret?" Danny pointed out.

"Hmmm. Well, you could tell me anyway. I don't mind. I won't tell anyone," Maddie promised. She still hadn't lost her energy from being an assassin. She was also a bit wound up by the promise of learning something new.

"Your friends are going to be here in a second," Maddie reminded him.

"I know. I could hear them coming from like five blocks away," Danny said, bored.

"Show off," Maddie said, pouting slightly.

Danny smiled slightly. That was what he loved about his mother. She could act like a kid when she was excited but Jack was a different story altogether: You wouldn't be able to control him at all. He just got so impatient and demanding it was impossible to handle him.

Danny sheathed his sword back again and put it on his back. He walked to the door, anticipating his friends' arrival any second now. Danny heard the doorbell ring, opened the door, and stepped out.

"I'm off, Mum, see you later," he called into the house. He heard a muffled "bye" and shut the door smiling at his friends.

"Should we get going?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and they started off towards their destination.

On their walk to the leader's office they were given respectful glances and nods and sometimes looks of jealousy from younger people, wishing to be able to do as good as them. They nodded to the respectful and ignored the jealousy. They walked in silence, all three of them having too much on their mind to start a conversation, they were all wondering the same thing. What was the mission about?

They got to the leader's room and nodded to the guards standing there. Privately, Danny didn't really see the point of the leader having guards there. If he was so strong, he wouldn't need any.

"Ahh. Not a minute too late I see," purred the voice that could be recognised as Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius when out on missions.

"Plasmius," Danny greeted him, quietly steaming inside. Danny hated the man and he was the sole reason that Danny wanted to get stronger so he could take Vlad's role as leader. That way, Vlad wouldn't be ruling anymore. He hated it. He hated seeing Vlad higher than him.

"So what did you want us for, Vlad?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point. She didn't like waiting around having chitchat about nonsense.

"Ah yes, what you three have been assigned to do. I think you'll like this one," Vlad said smugly.

"Yeah, sure, once we find out what it's about," Sam said impatiently.

"My, my, aren't we impatient today," Vlad purred. "As I was saying, this one seems pretty interesting. You will be guarding a certain Harry Potter—"

"What, a baby-sitting mission? How is that important?" Danny interrupted loudly, scowling.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Vlad began again, giving Danny a dark glare, "this mission is a guarding mission of a certain Harry Potter; he is a wizard who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. You will locate the boy and guard him in secret. You will be going undercover as seventeen-year-old students. The same age as Harry so that you can keep a closer eye on him," Vlad finished.

"But we don't know anything of their magic," Tucker said simply.

"That's why you're going out there early. Their school year doesn't begin until September and it's the first of August tomorrow. I think that a month should be enough learning time for you," Vlad said.

"This is cruel. How long are we going to be gone?" Danny asked.

"A year, if not a little more," Vlad said.

"That's a long time," Tucker said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, Tucker, tech doesn't work in Hogwarts." Vlad laughed at the shocked look plastered on Tucker's face.

"WHAT?! A YEAR WITHOUT MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS TECHNOLOGY?!" Tucker wailed, whilst Danny and Sam laughed silently at their friends outburst.

"Who's hiring us? There aren't a lot of us going for such a big mission. I would have thought that the person would have asked for more of us," Danny pointed out.

"A woman called Minerva McGonagall. She said that too much was going to be happening for too many of you to go. Plus, it would be kind of suspicious if more of you went so three is the recommended amount," Vlad explained.

"How are we supposed to get to England?" Sam inquired.

"McGonagall is coming over here in a couple of hours and she will put a charm on you and your weapons. A charm on you so you are able to do their magic and a charm on your weapons so that the people in the airport can't catch you smuggling illegal weapons," Vlad replied.

"This seems pretty thought out. How long has this been in planning?" Sam queried, watching Tucker sobbing on the floor from having to live for a year without tech. She shook her head.

"About a month now. Things are pretty bad out there and they need all the help that they can get." Vlad seemed amused at Tucker's antics.

"So you send three people? Wait. I know. Don't bother going into detail. You've already explained it," Danny said sarcastically.

"As I said before; three isn't too little or too many," Vlad answered. "A large amount of transfer students would seem suspicious. People would think ill of you and and think that you're up to something as they are a pretty suspicious bunch. Therefore, you'll have to be pretty good at staying undercover for this mission. And since you're the best we have to offer, would you rather I just sent some trainee on this mission?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Fine. When do you want us packed?" Danny lifted Tucker up so they could get ready to go and pack for a year abroad.

"Be here by seven." Vlad smiled. Danny looked up to the clock on the crimson painted walls and saw that it was only 3:30, which gave him enough time to explain to his parents and pack necessities. Danny, Sam, and the still crying Tucker nodded and walked out of the room.

"Come on, Tuck, it isn't going to be that bad," Danny said, trying to comfort the techno geek.

"It will be. How can I live without my tech? Most of my weapons are tech-enhanced. I'll be useless I tell ya. USELESS!" Tucker cried.

"Aw, come on, Tucker. They'll still work alright, they just won't work the same as before," Danny comforted him, trying to stifle a smile.

"It won't be the same." Tucker sobbed. Danny sighed and noticed he was almost home now.

"I'll be leaving you guys now. Sam, don't be mean to Tucker. You know he's upset right now," Danny warned her.

"Right," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She knew she would have to put up with Tucker's crying now without Danny's help.

Danny walked into the house and sighed. This was going to be a long year and he was beginning to hate the mission already. All it really was was protecting some kid that Danny didn't know what he needed protecting from.

"Danny! What mission do you have?" Jack bounded in, grabbing his son and pulling him into a bone-cracking hug.

"Dad, can't breathe," Danny managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry." Jack released his son and Danny rubbed his ribs, trying to catch is breath. "So what's the mission?" Jack asked, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think all you guys need to hear this one," Danny said. He knew of his impending doom; his parents were going to do the complete opposite of what he thought. "Is Jazz back from teaching yet?" Jazz hadn't chosen to be a full-fledged assassin like her parents or Danny; she'd chosen to teach new assassins in their ways of working. She was a good one. Too. by what people told Danny. And from what he had seen for himself and the personal training he had done with her once, she was definitely strong.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen along with your mom. Do we get any fudge whilst we're listening to you?" Jack said as Danny started walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, and yeah, whatever, Dad," Danny said, pulling up a chair.

"So what's the assignment?" Maddie asked eagerly. She leaned forwards expectantly.

"Nothing much," Danny said, trying to be sure that all the occupants were listening in.

"Why do you need to tell all of us then?" Jazz inquired, finally looking up from her book.

Danny shrugged. "Okay, now that I have your attention I can tell you about the mission. We're going to be babysitting some seventeen-year-old kid in England whose a wizard for a couple of weeks, months, I don't know, years maybe…" Danny trailed off.

"Okay, let me rephrase that for you," Jazz said. "You're going to be _protecting_ some random seventeen-year-old kid in England who needs protection for God knows how long," Jazz clarified.

Maddie's mouth was hanging open. She didn't know what to say.

"More or less. About a year, Vlad said," Danny said, bored.

"WHAT?! A YEAR?!" Maddie screamed.

"Mom, I'm an assassin now. I can take care of myself," Danny snapped back, his voice on shouting level. They had obviously ignored the statement he said about the kid being a wizard.

"Yes, and you're also only sixteen. You should only just be starting to learn how to be an assassin if it wasn't for your friends' determination and that stupid power of yours you would be in training with Jazz or someone else," Maddie argued. "You're only sixteen, Danny. You can't go away for a year." It was true that Danny, Sam and Tucker had gotten into training a lot sooner than what they were supposed to. Sixteen was the minimal age to begin and they had started at twelve. So if one did the math correctly, they had been going at being assassins for about four years now.

"I can't help it, Mom. I need to do this. It's a mission no matter what kind of one it is or no matter how much I don't want to do it," Danny said, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

"Yeah, well, as your mother, I'm not letting you go. And don't say the word 'mission'. It just doesn't seem right. Please use 'assignment' or something else," Maddie pleaded with him.

"I'm going whether you let me go or not. It's my choice. I'm allowed to make choices now, remember? And I'll say 'mission' whenever I feel like saying 'mission'. What? Would the word 'chore' be more helpful to you? It is my chore to _protect_ some seventeen-year-old kid who can't protect himself," Danny argued.

This was what it had been like the first time Danny was sent on an assassination mission. The argument, with Jazz and Jack just sitting there watching, wishing they had popcorn and Danny and Maddie going at it.

"Don't pin the blame on the kid, Danny, he's a year older than you," Maddie scolded him, calming down a bit.

"I wasn't putting the blame on the kid. I'm old enough to make my own choices and if I choose to go on this mission I will," Danny huffed.

Jack and Jazz were a little disappointed that it had ended so quickly.

"Besides it's just protecting a kid. How bad can it get?" Danny finished.

"Fine, but you have to write to me every week about what's happened, what you're doing, and if you've gotten into any trouble. Got it?" Maddie said sternly.

"Got it," Danny said reluctantly.

"Good." Maddie smiled. "Now who wants a drink? I don't know about you but my throat is really dry."

Jack laughed at that, which made Maddie frown. Danny accepted the offer as the shouting match had left his throat parched while Jazz declined. Danny was going to try his best with the last couple of hours he had left with his family before leaving for a whole year. This would be the longest he would have ever been away on a mission and he wasn't going to waste his time, seeing as though his time was numbered more than most around him due to his job. Thinking of it made Danny sad, something that Jazz noticed.

"Don't worry, Danny. One year, what harm could it be? You'll probably have a blast and make more friends. I'll send letters too," Jazz comforted him.

"Yeah, but Jazz, something could go wrong on this mission. You know how it is: I might not ever come back. One day I could send you a letter; the next could be a letter saying I died in some battle with some freaky wizard. We know nothing of their ways," Danny said. The more the thought about it, the more depressed he got.

"I have an idea," Jazz suddenly declared, her eyes sparkling.

"What's that?" Maddie asked, handing Danny his drink. Danny thanked her for it.

"Have a family picture now and one for when Danny comes back. See how much he's changed in both pictures," Jazz explained.

"That's a great idea," Maddie cried, pulling out a camera from seemingly nowhere much to the others' amazement. She set the camera on to self-timer.

"Everyone stand together," she ordered, running into the picture.

After a flash it was all over. Danny looked at the picture; he was wearing a white tight top showing off his abs and blue baggy trousers. You could just about see the hilt of his sword standing out. He was standing in the front row with Jazz, her arms behind her back. Jack had his arms on Jazz's shoulder and Maddie stood diagonally behind Danny. They were all smiling, like a normal happy family. If it weren't for the sword on Danny's back, they could have passed as a normal family.

"I'm going to go and pack," Danny said, walking up to his room to get his duffle pack. He needed to pack lightly for this mission. He needed as many weapons as he could hold and since they would probably have a school uniform, he only had to worry about packing enough clothes to last for a couple of weekend.

Danny walked back down half an hour later with everything packed, feeling accomplished. He sat down at the table and waited for it to be time for him to go and meet the others. He was too anxious to be chatting and decided to wait for someone to start talking instead.

Xxtime skipxX

It was 6:45 and as the clock grew closer to the last minute he would spend with his parents for a whole year Danny started to worry. He was worrying about the mission and about his family. _What if I do never come back?_ Danny constantly asked himself.

There was a knock on the door and Danny went to answer it. He already knew who it was anyway.

"Hey, Sam, hey, Tucker," Danny greeted them, opening the door for them; he wanted to say good-bye to his family before going. "Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Danny offered them, walking to his parents in the kitchen.

"Sam and Tucker are here. I'm going to be going soon," Danny announced.

"Okay. Come on, give us a good-bye hug," Maddie said.

Danny obligingly walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Bye, guys. I'm going to miss you," Danny whispered. But they heard him all the same and let him go so he could say bye to Jazz. He went to look for her and to no surprise found her reading a book in her room.

"I'm going now, Jazz," Danny said, giving her a hug.

"Okay. Just remember to be careful," Jazz warned him, hugging him in return.

"Right. Bye." Danny left and joined Sam and Tucker at the threshold.

"So let's go?" Danny suggested.

"Let's." Tucker smiled. He did look nervous though.

"I'm off. Bye!" Danny shouted into the house, picking up his bag from the doormat. Sam and Tucker were flanking him. The closer he got to Vlad's office the more excited he got about going on the mission. _Maybe Jazz was right. I might have fun and make some new friends_, Danny thought and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we're going to be surprised on this mission, Tuck. I don't know," Danny repeated himself again. "Maybe things will turn out bad or maybe things will turn out good. Maybe there'll be a lot of travelling to do. I want to see the sights a bit. Have some fun." Danny laughed a bit nervously and Tucker joined in, too, even though what Danny had said was not funny at all. The nerves were getting to all of them.

Sam, and Tucker nodded to the guard who was guarding Plasmius and the people inside. He nodded back and let them enter. Danny didn't bother nodding; he knew he was expected anyway.

"Sam, Tucker, Danny, this is Minerva McGonagall. The person who has hired you," Vlad said immediately as they entered. They looked around to find an old looking woman, her hair up in a tight bun making her seem strict. Danny knew from that instant, things were going to be hard with her around.

"Hey," Danny said. He felt weird talking to her. They never usually met their clients. Instead, they were told what to do and were expected to do it without hesitation or questions.

"Right… Professor McGonagall, would you like to explain to them what they will be doing?" Vlad asked to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Yes right," said the professor. She looked strict through her glasses. "You have been hired to protect a boy called Harry Potter, wanted by a man who is of great threat to us wizards. You see, when Harry was just a year old, he defeated this man, leaving him weakened. This wizard then disappeared for fourteen long years to gain more power and to discover how to defeat young Harry Potter. Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle—dreadfully awful people, I tell you but anyway—since eleven he has been attending our school. And every year he has had some sort of fight with the Dark Lord or his followers." She looked disapproving as she said this. "The only reason he has not yet been found by the Dark Lord's followers is because before his mother died, in her last moments of death she put a protection charm on him and neither the Dark Lord nor his followers have been able to find him. But now that he is turning seventeen he is of age by our laws and the charm is going to wear off. Clearly, the Dark Lord will come back for him," McGonagall finished.

They then drifted off into silence for a while.

"Ummm, can I ask a question?" Tucker asked.

"Yes you may," McGonagall answered.

"Why is this 'Dark Lord' after this Harry Potter?" Tucker inquired.

"There is this prophecy saying in cryptic words that neither Harry nor the Dark Lord can live at the same time. The Dark Lord knows of this prophecy and aims to kill Harry to fulfil the prophecy," McGonagall explained.

"Woo, I don't like the sound of that." Danny whistled.

"Why can't you say the Dark Lord's name?" Sam asked bluntly.

"It's a taboo," McGonagall said. "You say his name and he automatically knows where you are. It's like a signal for people who's talking about him."

"So you can't tell us what his name is?" Danny clarified.

"No I am afraid not."

"Can you write it down?" Danny pressed her.

"I don't know what the consequences would be. In our school library, or in some of the books you are going to be given to learn, they should have his name in there," she replied, hoping that might help them.

"Right," Danny said. He wanted to get on with it now, as he was getting more and more excited at the thought of going down there with all this going on. He wanted to try new things out.

"Vlad—" Sam started.

"Mr. Masters to you," Vlad cut Sam off.

"_Mr. Masters,_" Sam repeated with venom in her voice, "said earlier that you would put a charm on us so that we could do magic and that our weapons would be undetectable," she finished through gritted teeth.

"Yes he did. We'll do that now. I feel that we will have to take the muggle way of doing things to get to England." McGonagall sighed.

"Muggle?" Tucker repeated, confused.

"Non-wizard people," McGonagall clarified.

"Right." Tucker quietened down after that. This was followed by another awkward silence.

"So umm…what's England like?" Danny asked to break the stifling silence.

"Different than here. It's hard to describe," McGonagall replied.

"Can we just do the charm already? I want to be out of here as fast as possible," Sam said suddenly, getting bored of doing nothing,

"Yes of course. Come here. I'll need your names." McGonagall gestured to Sam. The teen stepped forward.

"My name is Sam Manson." Sam stepped straight up to the professor.

McGonagall nodded and pulled out her wand. Tucker was trying to hold in his laughter at the thing they used. Danny nudged him to stop it, knowing it wouldn't go down well with the woman in front of them. Tucker ceased the giggles immediately.

The old woman murmured something, no voice leaving her throat, just her lips moving.

_She's probably doing that so we don't learn the spell,_ Danny thought.

Sam looked pale and swayed on the spot for a minute before regaining her composure and nodding her thanks to McGonagall. The same action was repeated to the contents of Sam's bag, all of her weapons stored safely inside them. Even Danny had managed to squeeze his sword into his bag but it took him quite a while to get it done. He had been afraid that he might have to leave it at home.

"Next," she ordered and Tucker went up, leaving Danny last.

"Tucker Foley," Tucker said proudly, like some famous person in Hollywood who liked the sound of their name being heard. Tucker did the same as Sam, he swayed and then stopped, and Danny was wondering what had happened when she did that spell-thing on them.

"The last one," McGonagall requested.

"Danny Fenton," Danny said, walking up to her. She held her wand out and murmured something. The next thing Danny felt was pain shooting through him and something was rearranging him in some way. He felt different and was swaying like Sam and Tucker did, it must have been that feeling that was making the magic go all haywire. Danny felt like he was going to be sick.

Danny looked up at the old women who performed the spell on him, his vision all hazy. She must have noticed it, too, that something was not right since her face looked as if it was in deep thought.

Danny reached out to his chest where the pain was and gripped his shirt, crying out. Assassins were taught to take pain like having fun but this was something different and Danny didn't know what it was.

Then just as the pain was getting worse, it vanished leaving Danny pale, slightly green looking, and doubled over, panting.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Tucker asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I should be okay after I go to empty my stomach," Danny managed to mutter, entering Vlad's personal toilet, despite the protests Vlad was shouting at him.

Danny quickly found the toilet and emptied his whole stomach into it. Then, with nothing left to offer the toilet, Danny flushed and went to wash his face and mouth. He quickly left the bathroom and joined the others.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam inquired, worry slipping through every syllable of the question.

"Yeah, I think the charm had a bad turn on _it_," Danny said, making a point not to say what 'it' was.

"Oh, right, at least you're okay now though," Tucker cut in.

"Let me do the charm on your bag please," McGonagall said. Danny nodded and handed his bag to her and she quietly performed the charm.

"Now that that's done, shall we get going? I think the flight is leaving soon," Danny said, snapping the professor out of her stupor. She had been thinking about what 'it' could be. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know either if it would do that to a spell that worked on the others without a single problem. She knew, though, that these "children" would do the job perfectly. She could see that just by looking at them.

They were assassins. There was no mistaking it.


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note.

No this isn't one saying I have lost motivation in this fic.

I have all the motivation for this fic.

Just not the time to write it. I'm so sorry, I've only recently finished school for the summer, and I've been caught up in life, I've been having friend trouble and I've been rushed off my feet lately.

I'm so sorry about this. You can rant on it, whatever.

But I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully I can get two up for you. I don't know.

But please bear with me on this. I'm going on Holiday on Monday (Aug 4th) I will try to write something then. So I don't know.

I'm really sorry about this.

I hope you all forgive me.

NarutoxxAddict.


	3. To England We Go

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this to you guys... I've been pretty busy. And I know this chapter is shorter. I just need your opinion. Do you prefer chapters like this, or longer? I don't mind either, but it will take me longer to write longer chapters, like it took me about 6 hours to type this one...and then it would take me like 10 hours+ (so basically count it as two days, since i can't write for that long) to write a longer one, so it's really up to you. I hope you enjoy though...**

**Beta'd by: inukagome15 (Who rules for having enough patience to actually beta my stuff...)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom he belongs to Butch Hartman. I also do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Assassins Chapter 2: To England We Go.

Vlad Masters watched as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the building into the taxi that would be taking them to the airport not too far from where he stood. He was expecting someone, and this someone was important to the city and the way it was to grow up in hundreds of years. This meeting was one of several that would make a change that would get him into Amity Park's history books.

"Plasmius, I see that they've left," came a dark voice. He hissed like a snake as he talked, meaning that the voice could only belong to one person: Voldemort.

"Yes, sir. What would you like me to do, my Lord?" Vlad inquired.

"Ah. Nothing yet. Nothing yet. Just a bit longer before we can do anything. I have a good feeling about this." Voldemort chuckled, laughing as Plasmius's face contorted with confusion. Then with another chuckle Voldemort left, leaving Plasmius to think about what was going on.

He did not know exactly what he had gotten himself into. They had made a deal that when Voldemort took over the magical world, Plasmius would keep his city as it was before, nothing changing. Even though this city was not magical, it was desired by many that knew of it in the magical world. And not many people knew about it, or if they did, they did not believe the stories that came from there. But Vlad wasn't sure anymore if Voldemort was actually going to keep to the plan or was planning on using Vlad to help out with his plan without keeping his side of the bargain.

Then Vlad had an epiphany. _Yes, I think this could work out if I use __that_, he thought. Laughing like there was no tomorrow, Vlad left in order to get a bit of training done for what he was planning.

Xx Place Skip xX

Danny, Sam, and Professor McGonagall were annoyed, very annoyed. They had been in the car half an hour and Tucker had asked "Are we there yet?" six times. Sam was really annoyed that they couldn't have done this magic crap in some disabled toilets in the airport to get out of the country fast, because she really wanted to get down to killing Tucker at the moment. _Find your happy place, find your happy place_, was constantly running through her head.

Danny was somewhat getting used to it and he was taking it as a training lesson for all the students and their questions when they got to Hogwarts later on this month.

_Oh, how much fun all their questions are going to be_, Danny thought sarcastically. He hated the thought of having to answer so many questions, like "Why are you here?" "Why come with You-Know-Who is at large?" Those types of questions would constantly be getting on his nerves and they were in need of rehearsing their answers otherwise everything would be over with before it even began. He had been asking Professor McGonagall what type of people there were at Hogwarts and how they were going to be treated, so he knew quite a bit about the school now. Well, its current students. She had answered that they would be curious, and possibly not trust them for a while in case they were something she called "Death Eaters" which she had later explained to be as You-Know-Who's' followers.

After one final "We're almost there" from Sam, Tucker finally noticed the airport. The African-American had never been on a proper tourist plane before and he was sure none of the others had either when he looked at the uncertainty in Danny's eyes and the ways Sam's eyes searched for a fault in this plan to get to England. They had flown in a special kind of aeroplane before, one that had been used to get them somewhere fast, one which could withstand things like enemy organizations, stopping things from attacking it, and being able to attack back. But aside from that plane, most of their missions were around their city so they never really got out of Amity Park.

But Tucker, Tucker was excited; he really wanted to know how normal people travelled and how their version of a plane worked. He wanted to get down all of his tech to understand it but he had nothing that he could use with him. They would probably talk in secret about the mission, but that was okay, because they would talk really quiet, so quiet that only they could hear and understand. On a side note, he really enjoyed the company of his friends.

They stepped out of the car, gaping in awe at the size of the planes in the "courtyard" so to speak. It wasn't until McGonagall reminded them that they would miss their flight if they kept staring that they snapped back to attention. She seriously thought that these _children_ couldn't protect a whole school and Harry Potter. It was impossible for them. From what McGonagall could see, she just saw them as ordinary children; she didn't know what they would be able to do. She hadn't seen them in mission mode, she'd only seen them in, "Oh my God, look at that" mode.

Getting onto the plane was one of the worst experiences for McGonagall; the people she had hired didn't know what the hell to do. She had been given their passports to get onto the trip and she knew from the instant they got in there that the kids in front of her didn't know what the hell they were supposed to be doing there so she checked them all in and got their bags scanned. Luckily, the magic hid practically everything in the bag except for normal stuff like clothes and toiletries so they were fine. And now they were boarding the plane. It was coming up to ten o'clock in the night, and the children—which she refused to call anything else—still weren't tired enough to fall asleep.

"Hey, Danny, want to play a game?" Tucker nagged the raven-haired boy. Tucker, as McGonagall had found him to be, was one of the most immature of the group, and by the look on his face and complaints was feeling technology deprived, needless to say. Minerva McGonagall didn't know how he was going to survive the year ahead of him in a place where technology didn't work.

"No, maybe we should get some sleep; we have a lot to do," Danny said.

Minerva resisted the urge to jump from her seat behind them and agree. She was more than willing for them to go to sleep; she could already see the irritated faces coming from nearby people, who were looking for sleep, too. By the looks of it, Danny, as he liked to be called, noticed this, too.

"How can you sleep at a time like this? I mean, it's not that late. It's what? Ten o'clock at night? We usually stay up later than this," Tucker whined.

"Tuck, I know your tech deprived, but y'know people are starting to get irritated with the way you're acting. Look around you," Danny pointed out patiently in a low voice. "And we're not in the same city anymore, remember? We have to keep quiet about what we're doing." He was trying to make it as quiet as possible and to make it sound like it was nothing so that he wouldn't get the people around them suspicious. He was also trying to keep his own irritation covered.

"Do you agree with him, Sam?" Tucker asked, looking around the plane and noticing irritated faces. "I wasn't being that loud…was I?"

"Yes, Tuck, because you're never loud and this isn't the first time you've been on a plane," Sam said sarcastically. Minerva had already learned that she could be very sarcastic and cranky when she felt like it.

Danny turned around to face McGonagall; he needed to ask a question. "Hey, Professor, can you tell me a bit about Potter? We need to know so we can go and meet him straight away at the school," he requested.

"Right, well, I don't know him personally very well; I've only taught him and had detention with him a couple of times." She shook her head at the memories. "He has black messy hair, green eyes from his mother, and round glasses. The thing you will notice about him most is his scar on his forehead, which is shaped like a lightning bolt. There's a story behind the scar but now is not quite the time," she said. "He's quite thin, from mistreatment probably by his guardians: his aunt and uncle. He's usually always with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, though Ronald does prefer to be called Ron," McGonagall explained. "They should be easy to find since they're always in the middle of some trouble or another." She looked disapproving as she said this. "This is also their last year at Hogwarts"—her voice was low here—"and they are going to be getting into a lot of trouble from the feelings I am getting. But they are always in the middle of some trouble," she added. "Anyway, since Dumbledore left something for Harry to do, I suspect it has something to do with You-Know-Who." Minerva always felt depressed thinking of the old Headmaster; it hadn't been long since he died, and Minerva in all honesty never thought of him dying at all in her lifetime. She had always thought he would be the headmaster of Hogwarts until she died.

"Right, thank you," Danny replied. The information was sketchy but it would suffice. Which was good to hear since it was like most information that was usually given. Therefore, Danny was relatively pleased with what he had learned.

"So how long until we get there?" Tucker laughed. This was a genuine question but he also just wanted to grate on Sam's nerves some more. It was always something fun and occupying to do and the plane flight would be long, meaning that there would be plenty of time to annoy the girl.

"Tucker," Sam moaned, which highly amused Tucker, knowing he'd gotten on her nerves now.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know, alright. I don't know; I'm not the pilot," Sam growled.

Xx Place Skip xX (Mostly based of when the book starts off with Harry (three days before the guards are meant to be getting there))

Harry was walking around his room in an attempt to find something to bandage his hand in. He had been emptying his trunk, fully emptying it for the first time ever. And when he was rummaging around the bottom he had slit his finger on something. Eventually he decided he would have to get out and walk to the bathroom, praising his luck that the Dursleys were out.

But to say Harry was happy was another thing. Harry was annoyed, cranky, and wanted to get out of the house but the Order had told him to stay put. Plus, he hated knowing he only had four days to go before he could properly do magic without having to be in school. In four days he would be seventeen, the number he had been looking forward to for the last couple of weeks now. Though he had his questions about what was going to happen with the magical world this year, or namely, the school. But going back to school was not on his high priority list at the moment. He needed to go and destroy all of the horcruxes; this was his one-way ticket to destroying Voldemort. It was the only way.

Hermione and Ron knew of the situation and they agreed with him. They, too, knew it was something only Harry could do.

Harry looked in the trunk to see what he had cut his finger upon. His eyes landed on a jagged end of a mirror. He remembered that his godfather Sirius Black had given it to him so he could talk to him whenever he wanted to during his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the mirror in hopes that maybe it wasn't his own reflection that would greet him, but the reflection of his godfather, smiling at him, telling him that this was what James, his father, would have wanted of him, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

His bubble of hope was quickly popped when he saw his own green eyes looking back at him. With a sad smile, he wrapped the jagged shard up in tissue, ready for the bin.

Harry looked around his room looking for one particular edition of a newspaper that he had received not long after returning from Privet Drive. It was an article on page ten about Albus Dumbledore: his former headmaster, the man who had saved him last year from Malfoy, the boy who was supposed to kill him and from Snape, the man who had killed Dumbledore before running away to Voldemort. With Dumbledore gone, everything had seemed to go downhill for

Harry and the wizarding society in particular. No one seemed as organized as when Dumbledore was around. Take Hogwarts for instance. They weren't even sure if they were going to reopen—though Harry was pretty sure it would—and he was betting that McGonagall was unsure of what to do without Dumbledore there.

Harry just wasn't sure of the future at the moment; he wanted to it to be one where he lived and Voldemort lay defeated.

Xx Place Skip (Back to present time with Danny, Sam and Tucker)

Danny, Tucker, and an aggravated Sam got into the first cab they could find when they were outside of the airport. Sam had not enjoyed the journey whatsoever since Tucker had been asking her constantly when they were going to get there. He never asked Danny and Sam wanted to know what her friend had done for the techno geek not to bother him or for him not to get irritated by the constant questions that Tucker asked. Sam never even considered that maybe she was really easily annoyed. This was evident in the fact that Tucker had only asked around twenty-four times, which was a record small-time for him since he usually asked about fifty times. But then, anyone would get annoyed.

Sam was happy to be outside the airport and not sitting by Tucker where he could annoy her. Danny was silently smirking about the predicament Tucker had gotten himself into; he knew that Tucker would pay for it when they got to their home for the next month. Sam would surely find a way to get even with him with a way that would be ten times worse that a normal person could possibly concoct. But that was just how Sam was, always thinking about the worst possible way to kill someone. Take Danny, he liked to get it over with; he never liked prolonging the way he killed someone. Only when asked he would do it or if the person was a complete ass would he make it insufferable. Sam, however, was a completely different kind of person. She always liked to make people she was sent to kill suffer. She always said, "Well, they're going to be dying anyway so why not at least make it something we're going to remember." Danny just accepted it as part of her personality.

Danny could tell by the smile she had on her face that she was planning something good already.

Sam, meanwhile, just needed to see what layout of their room was so she could finish her evil plan and finish what she was going to do to torture Tucker. It was all she had to do in order to finish everything she had planned for the techno geek.

"Just don't waste any weapons; we don't have anywhere else to go and get more," Danny warned, knowing full well that she had planned on using weapons against him.

"Right, sure, whatever you say, captain," Sam said, grinning even more like Danny had given her an even better idea.

"Um…I'm not captain," Danny corrected nervously.

"Sure you aren't, Danny. I mean, look at you. You always warn us and you always strategize for us; you do everything that a captain does. And, besides, I'm sure Tucker"—her voice twisted with disgust upon saying the name—"would agree with me here; he would agree that you're the unofficial captain here," Sam said.

"I'm not so sure, Sam," Danny said seriously. "I mean, you're as people would say the 'killer' of the group. Know what I mean? You're the one who would jump in and kill someone with the least bit of evidence remaining. Tucker's the one with the tech, sorting technical stuff out. You have an electrical problem and he'll deal with it; you need to hack into something in an hour and he can do it in less than ten seconds. He could probably hack the stuff the American government don't want him to see. And as you said, I strategize. So I guess we're all just equally the same. We're all captains," he finished, his speech seeming to have bored Sam as she was looking the other direction.

"Thanks for listening, Sam" Danny commented sarcastically.

"No problem. You must feel so proud for saying something that long." Sam laughed, shooting back her own famed sarcasm.

"Isn't that something you should be saying to Tuck when he makes a speech on tech?" Danny joked.

"Yeah, it might not be as fun but it's still pretty cool." Sam laughed, completely forgetting that McGonagall was there and listening in on their conversation. She was rethinking her decision on hiring these assassins. Although she had been assured that they were fully trained and the best they had to offer, she wasn't sure if they were mature enough for this task. She knew deep down that she could trust what she had been told. There was a lot more to this Danny that she wanted to find out about.

"We are here. So if you would, please," McGonagall said awkwardly, not entirely sure on how to address them.

"England, here I am," Tucker shouted as he watched everyone else roll their eyes as they continued down the street to The Leaky Cauldron.


	4. The Dursleys Are Leaving

**A/N: Thanks for allo your patience in waiting for this chapter...I really took my time this time didn't I? But I think I have a valid excuse. I've been loaded up with homework and tests. And the worst part, I've been ill, which basically meant, being forced to school with my head in some cloud, struggling to concentrate, and dying when I got home...but its here now :D**

**Beta'd by: inukagome15 (still rocks.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom he belongs to Butch Hartman and I do not own Harry Potter he belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Assassins Chapter 3: The Dursleys Are Leaving

"AHHHH!" was currently the only noise coming from Danny and Tucker's room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Danny grinned; he liked Sam's idea a lot. No weapons. No nothing. She just needed to hide in the shadows for a bit for Tucker to feel safe and then strike. Tucker almost wet himself; he had been so frightened.

Though Danny, Sam and Tucker had received weird looks when they first arrived here, especially from the barkeeper Tom, they were now treated normally. Well, except for the fact that no one knew that they were assassins assigned to help Harry and guard him whilst Lord Voldemort was on the loose they were being treated as normally as possible.

Tom, the barkeeper, thought that they were mad coming to stay in Britain in these dangerous times. He also seemed a bit suspicious of them. He eyed Danny in suspicion more than the rest, probably suspecting Danny more than he did the rest. Danny didn't understand that since he always thought Sam would fit more under the 'assassin' category than him. (Beta note: I erased the comma after "mad" because it fits in perfectly with the rest without being cut off. Why would it be suspicious for them to be in Britain "at this part of their life"? Since that didn't make sense, I changed it to "these dangerous times".

"Anyway, when did McGonagall say we are going to get our books?" Danny asked, trying to break the silence that had fallen on the group after Tucker's scare.

"Didn't you listen, Danny? That's not like you. You always pay attention to what's being told. Well, besides from Vlad but he's a different matter," Sam said, spacing out by the end, remembering the memory of Tucker's face from just a few moments ago. She laughed upon recalling it.

"I would have if I hadn't so focused on that barkeeper who kept staring at me. He was one freaky one, I have to admit. He just stared. I think he could be on to something. I mean, who else would come here during a crisis as big as this one like McGonagall told us. I know we've dealt with undercover missions before, but never this big, or with people so suspicious of everyone," Danny said. He did not like the look of the barkeeper or the way he had looked at him. At all.

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to keep an even lower profile than before. I mean, it's not like we're world known or anything," Sam stated blankly, grabbing some grit to absentmindedly sharpen her sword.

"So when are we getting the books?" Danny inquired. He still hadn't had his answer to his question.

Sam sighed exasperatedly. "Tomorrow. She only said about a million times, Danny."

"Oh right. I must have been really focused on that barkeeper. But as long as he doesn't go around spurting around gossip I think we should be fine." Danny sighed also but for a completely different reason. He was beginning to think that they had signed up for much more than what they had bargained for.

"Must have been. But why don't they have any tech here? I mean, I'm dying over here!" Tucker said loudly.

"Tucker. Must we tell you every time you ask? We're in the wizarding world now, meaning that they don't use technology. They're practically in the stone ages now and you're just too advanced for their liking," Sam replied impatiently, hoping that this time maybe it would get through Tucker's skull. She knew it probably wouldn't but it was worth the try. Sam then decided next time to write it down on some sort of note card and show it to him next time. She thought that maybe Tucker would understand more if it was written down in front of him.

"Anyway, Danny, what are we going to do when we get there? I mean, we can't protect the entire school without it looking too suspicious," Sam asked. (Beta note: "I mean" is more of an afterthought so it'd be a better idea to have a comma after it.)

"I don't know. I agree that it can't be too suspicious. But we can't do anything without knowing anything else about the school. One thing is for sure: we can't go in there without some sort of plan of action," Danny answered. (Beta note: Like I said before, it's hard to "sigh" a whole paragraph. I replaced it with "answered".

Xx Place Skip xX (Still Three days before. It's night time here now. I will get Harry up to present soon, and we just have to get through a lot)

Harry was walking down the stairs; he had just been called by the usual 'Oi! You!' by his oh-so-loving uncle. But after nearly seventeen years, he just learnt to get on with it without complaining. His uncle probably wanted to have a talk with him again at why they were advised to leave here before Harry turned seventeen.

As he reached the bottom stairs and looked around he noticed that all three of the Dursleys were ready for travelling. Vernon wore a fawn zip up jacket, Petunia was in a salmon-coloured coat, and Dudley was in a leather jacket. Harry, by the looks of it, thought they wouldn't need another explanation as to why leaving was a good idea. But thinking back, he knew he would have to do it since Vernon had been re-thinking it all for days on end since the matter had been brought up.

"You wanted me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now sit…please." Vernon said the last word as though every last letter in the word was poisoned by some sort of toxic acid running down his throat, burning as it reached the depths of his big stomach. Harry sat nevertheless; he knew what they were going to talk to him about anyway. Voldemort. It was practically the only thing that they wanted to talk about with Harry anyway.

Vernon started pacing up and down the living room. Harry was surprised the walls didn't start shaking with the pacing because he would've thought that they'd not be able to take his weight and all. Petunia and Dudley just stared after him, wondering. They, too, knew what the talk was going to be about.

"I've changed my mind," he said after five minutes of pacing.

"Not that it's obvious," Harry said.

"Don't start on us with that tone," Petunia warned but was waved off by Vernon to take it easy. Apparently, he had it covered.

"I don't believe you." Vernon glared at the green-eyed teen. "Not one little syllable. We're staying put. I'm unpacking and we're staying."

Harry looked about to be on the verge of laughing. Four weeks of this could only provide so much amusement to Harry, seeing as there was nothing else he was allowed to do here anyway. Like one time, after Vernon had changed his mind again and started unpacking the car again, hadn't realised that Dudley had packed his dumb-bells in his bag since the last time it had been packed. It promptly fell onto Vernon's foot, causing him to use some very dirty language.

"You're telling me…that we—Petunia, Dudley, and I—are in danger from…" Vernon couldn't seem to find the words as he resumed his pacing.

" 'My lot', right?" Harry supplied.

"But that's the problem. I don't believe it. I was up half of the night thinking and coming to the conclusion that I don't believe you. I think you're trying to get my house," Vernon accused, seeming proud of his assumption.

"What house?" Harry asked.

"What house? _What house_? This house, of course this house. The housing market is going up like a blimp, so you thought you and your lot could just tell us some lie, kick us out, take the house, use some of your nonsense, and everything would be yours, you know it!" Vernon shouted, almost to the pitch of shrieking.

"Have you finally lost your mind? Did you lose it last night when you were thinking?" Harry demanded. "Because I know myself that I wouldn't even dream about living in this house after I leave."

"Don't start again, don't you dare—" Petunia squealed but again, was waved off by Vernon.

"And just to remind you. In case you lost your memory along with your mind. I already have my own home, remember? My godfather left me one. So what makes you think I want this one? Oh the blissful joys of the non-existent happy memories?" Harry asked angrily.

This followed a deep silence, one that no one wanted to break though mentally Harry was happy dancing. He thought he outdid himself on his argument this time.

"You're telling us," Vernon started, pacing again. "That this...Lord Thingy—"

"Voldemort." Harry interrupted rather impatiently. "And I've told you the story a million and one times. It's fact; Dumbledore himself came and told you last year and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley—"

Vernon stopped his pacing to remember the time when Kingsley and Mr. Weasley had stopped outside his house. And he all but remembered very clearly what had happened the last time Mr. Weasley had shown up, practically destroying half of the living room.

"—Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained it, too," Harry continued, seemingly oblivious of Vernon's mental state. "Once I'm seventeen, the protective charm that keeps me safe and a secret from Voldemort will break, that brings you out of hiding too. The Order is sure that Voldemort will go to find you first, to even torture you to find out where I'm hiding. He thinks that by holding you hostage I'll come and rescue you."

Harry paused a moment just to stare at Vernon telling him that all of this was true. Vernon stared back for a second them continued pacing.

"You have to believe me. The Order wants to help; they're offering the best protection there is," Harry added loudly.

"I thought there was some Ministry of Magic?" asked Vernon quickly.

"Yeah, what about it?' Harry asked slowly.

"Why can't they protect us? I mean, we're innocent people harbouring what sounds like the main cause of the problem here. I think we should get government protection."

Harry just laughed at what was being said. It was so like Vernon Dursley to put all his hopes into the establishment, even if he didn't trust or understand them. "You've heard what we've been telling you, right? We think the Ministry has been infiltrated," Harry replied.

"So why can't we have this Kingsley bloke? He seems to be the kind of guy who knows what he's doing," Vernon inquired.

"I've already said. He's protection the mu—your Prime Minister," Harry said, annoyed.

"That's what I'm getting at. He's the best if he's protecting him. So why can't we have him?" Vernon demanded.

"Because he's taken. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle are more than capable of doing the job," Harry repeated, getting even more annoyed.

"If we could just see CVs—" Vernon began but Harry had other plans.

He walked up to Vernon, turned his uncle so he was facing the TV, and said, "These aren't accidents…these crashes, explosions, or whatever else you like to call them. These people disappearing, dying—it's him. Voldemort is doing it. He kills muggles for the fun of it, to keep him entertained. Even the fogs that are around a lot lately. They're the Dementors and if you can't remember those either, ask your son. I bet he has a very clear memory of what they are!"

Dudley raised his hand to his mouth, remembering the sick feeling he had back then, and the fear. Seeing as everyone's eyes were upon him he looked up and asked, "There are more of them?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course there's more than the two that attacked us. There are thousands of them by this time, seeing as they feed off of everyone's fear, and there's a lot of that going on at the moment." Harry laughed, thinking that his cousin was foolish enough to actually believe that there were only two of them to be afraid of.

"Alright. You've made your point," blustered Vernon.

"I hope I have because when I turn seventeen, they'll all be after me, so meaning they would also be after you," Harry said. "Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dementors, and there might even be Inferi—which are dead bodies enchanted by a Dark Wizard. They'll all able to find you and will definitely attack you. And if you also remember the last time you tried to escape from wizards, I think you'd agree with me for once in your life that you need help." Harry took a deep breath after he had finished. Everyone was silent, staring at one or another.

"What about work? Or Dudley's school? I don't really think you're lot cares about that—" Vernon blurted out.

"Don't you understand? Is it really that hard for you to understand? They will capture you and torture you, just like they did to my parents!" Harry shouted.

"Dad," Dudley said in a loud voice, "Dad, I'm going with these Order people."

"For the first time in the kid's life he talks sense!" Harry smiled. He knew the battle was won now. His aunt and uncle would never leave their Diddy-kins on his own with some of 'Harry's lot'.

"They'll be here in five minutes," Harry said, looking at the clock. Receiving no answer to his previous comment concerning Dudley, he walked up to his room. The thought of leaving his aunt and uncle forever seemed so happy for Harry that he could not wait for it to happen. But then there was also awkwardness: what was he supposed to say to them when they were leaving? How could you say anything nice when you'd hated the people all your life?

"We'll be leaving soon," Harry sighed as he poked some owl nuts through Hedwig's cage to her. Hedwig ignored them.

The doorbell rang; Harry knew himself that it was too much to expect that Hestia and Dedalus could cope with the Dursleys on their own.

"Harry Potter. An honour as ever," squeaked Dedalus when Harry opened the door.

"Thanks, Dedalus," Harry answered with an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Thanks for doing this, too. They're in the living room, my aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Good day to you, Harry Potter's relatives," Dedalus said, happily, walking quickly into the living room. Harry knew that the Dursleys hated the guards already: Dedalus had called them 'Harry Potter's relatives'. Dudley shrunk at the sight of the witch and wizard, not knowing exactly what was going to be coming next.

"I see that you're packed and ready. That's great! Now as you already know, we will be leaving before Harry. Due to the danger of using magic in your house, seeing as Harry still is under aged, it could provide the ministry with an excuse to arrest him. We shall therefore be driving, say around ten miles or so before Disapparating to the safe location we have picked out for you. You know how to drive I take it?" Dedalus asked happily.

"Know how to drive? Of course I know how to ruddy well drive!" Vernon replied, at a complete loss of things to say.

"You, Harry, will wait here for your guard. There has been a little change in arrangements," Dedalus told the Boy Who Lived.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded. "I thought Mad-Eye was going to come and take me by side-along Apparition?"

"He can't do it anymore. He'll explain more when he gets here," Hestia explained.

The Dursleys looked around the three without knowing what the hell they were talking about; they all jumped when they heard a loud "_hurry up_" come from nowhere. Harry looked to find that it was Dedalus's watch that had screeched up at them.

"I agree; we're working on a very tight schedule here," Dedalus informed his watch, nodding at it and putting it back in his pocket. "We are attempting to time your departure from the house with your family's Disapparition, Harry; thus, the charm breaks at the very moment you head for safety." He then turned to the Dursleys. "Well, are we all packed and ready to go?"

Dedalus waited but got no answer from the other three occupants in the room. Vernon still stared disgustedly at the watch in Dedalus' pocket.

"Perhaps we should wait outside in the hall, Dedalus…" Hestia suggested. She thought it would be tactless for them to wait in here while they passed on loving, perhaps tearful farewells…

"There's no need," Harry murmured.

Vernon made this possible by saying loudly, "Well, this is goodbye, then, boy."

"Ready, Diddy?" Petunia asked, checking the clasp on her bag to avoid looking at Harry. Dudley didn't answer her.

"Come along, then," said Vernon.

Vernon was already halfway to the hall when he heard an "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Diddy?" Petunia asked, looking worriedly at her son.

"Why isn't he coming with us?" Dudley asked stupidly, pointing in Harry's direction.

"What?" Vernon inquired loudly.

"Why isn't he coming, too?" Dudley repeated, rephrasing the question.

"He doesn't want to. You don't want to come, do you, boy? Vernon demanded, glaring at Harry.

"Not even if I was scheduled to meet the Grim Reaper," was Harry's reply.

"There you go. See, he doesn't want to come so let's go," Vernon ordered, marching back out of the room.

"But where's he going to go?" Dudley asked childishly.

"I don't know. Maybe someplace else with his lot," Vernon replied angrily.

"With _our lot_? _OUR_ lot?" Hestia shouted, outraged. She couldn't believe that relatives of the great Harry Potter took no interest in him whatsoever.

"It's fine. It's nothing," Harry said reassuringly.

"Doesn't matter? Don't these people see what you've been through? What you've done for _our lot_?!" Hestia demanded disbelievingly, her voice rising rapidly.

"Not exactly," Harry started. "They think I'm a waste of space but I'm used to it."

"I don't think you're a waste of space."

Harry was in complete shock of what he had just heard. If he hadn't seen it happen he wouldn't have believed it did happen. His cousin, the one and only Dudley Dursley had said he didn't think that Harry Potter was a waste of space. Dudley's face turned a crimson red at what he had just said; he had obviously not realised what he had said. And Harry, too, was embarrassed but astonishment was more prominent.

"Well…um…thanks…Dudley," Harry stuttered.

"You saved my life," Dudley replied after a while.

"Not exactly. It was your soul the Dementor was after, not your life," Harry corrected.

Petunia burst into tears, something to which Hestia started to give her an approving look to. But it then changed to outrage when she saw that the tears were for Dudley and not for Harry.

"So sweet, Dudders. Saying 'thank you'." She sobbed into his chest.

"But he didn't say 'thank you'!" Hestia argued.

"Trust me, coming from Dudley, that's like saying 'I love you'," Harry said.

After a while, they were all leaving. Dudley remained in the room a while longer with his hand outstretched as if to shake Harry's hand.

"What the hell did those Dementors do to you, Dudley?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Dunno. See you, Harry." Dudley shrugged.

"Yeah. Take care, Big D," Harry replied, taking his hand, too.

Harry picked up his stuff and walked with it downstairs. Looking around, he remembered all the times before he found out he was a wizard: loving the fact that he was left alone, the times when he would sneak into the fridge and eat something nice, go and play on Dudley's computer, switch channels on the TV to his heart's content.

Those were Harry's memories of the house, along with a million and one bad ones to go along with them. Like when he slept underneath the stairs or when he was told to do something he didn't want to do or when he had to cook breakfast every day of the year before he left to Hogwarts.

This was his last night in the house.


	5. Goodbye, Number 4 Privet Drive part 1

Assassins Chapter 4: Goodbye, Number 4 Privet Drive Part 1

Danny stared at the stack of books that were set in front of him; to say he was shocked was a different story. He was scared of the fact that he and his friends had to read through all this material just on Hogwarts and six years worth of catching up. McGonagall had told them that they had to get their newest school books on their own to avoid suspicion.

_Suspicion? Yeah right, she probably couldn't be bothered to carry all the books_, Tucker thought as he, too, stared at the stack in horror.

"Can you get these books downloaded onto some sort of file format?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Be quiet, Tucker. What have we told you about reminding yourself about tech?" Sam sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"That I'd get all upset again," Tucker whimpered.

Danny laughed; he wondered sometimes how they all became assassins the way they acted.

"I'm sorry, but no," was all the Professor replied with.

"Don't worry about him, Professor. He's just whining, he'll get over it soon enough," Danny informed her.

"Right," came McGonagall's short reply; she seemed a little hesitant, like she didn't believe what she was looking at and what she had gotten herself into.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. As he said, we are the best. I mean, you could have gotten someone like Dash's beginner group. Trust me, they attack without thought. Cover would have been blown within the first day." Danny grinned, knowing he would have gotten a load of insults from Dash if he'd said something like that back home.

"I assume you're referring to your leader when you say 'he,' right?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure. I don't exactly trust him; but that is not the problem here. We need to get onto the subject of the mission. Harry Potter, you've told us what kind of character he is. We can live with that amount of information. Then these books with explain more about the school to us, right?" Danny asked confidently.

"Yes. Everything will be explained to you there." McGonagall's answer was quick, her professional attitude coming onto the scene.

"Who is the headmaster of the school this year? I heard your previous one was murdered," Sam asked as bluntly as ever.

"I am unsure at the moment. I suppose we'll all find out soon enough, though only I know who you really are. Everyone thinks of you as transfers, so please be careful," McGonagall warned.

"Okay. I'll be as normal as you can get. Even when I don't have technology at my side," Tucker stated proudly, only to be slapped upside the head by Sam whispering something along the lines of 'She was talking to me, dope.'

"Come on, guys... Can you stop fighting for two seconds?" Danny sighed in exasperation.

"It's usually me saying that," Sam whispered.

"I heard that," Danny warned.

"And what're you going to do about it?" Sam taunted.

"And they told me to be quiet," Tucker sighed.

"Shut up, Tucker," Danny and Sam shouted, glaring at their best friend.

"Here we go again," Tucker whispered.

As the verbal war went on, McGonagall just stared at the _children_ in horror, thinking along the lines of 'How did I get myself into this?'

"Alright. I give. Can we move on now?" Danny laughed, getting slightly annoyed at their 'minor' verbal war.

"Great. Now, Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson, Mr. Foley, I will leave you all to get on with your reading—you have enough to get on with," McGonagall said briskly. "I will come back here in a week before we all depart to fill you in on some more of the details of the mission."

"Thank you, Professor." Danny said turning towards his subordinates and smiling a creepy smile as McGonagall walked out of their room.

"What's that smile for, man?" Tucker whimpered.

"I don't know. It's fun," Danny stated blandly. He changed the subject. "Do we have to start today?"

"Don't start whining; the sooner you start, the sooner you finish," Sam scolded.

"Fine. Good luck, Tucker," Danny said.

"You, too, man; you, too." Tucker grinned.

"And what about me?" Sam asked.

"Well, you're not that bothered about reading, so you don't really need luck," Danny simply stated. Sam said nothing and picked a random book out of the tower standing before them.

Five minutes later…

"Arg! I can't take it anymore!" Tucker shouted, throwing his book on the floor.

"It's only been five minutes, Tucker. Think of it as assassin training; remember, you loved that," Sam encouraged.

"Uh, Sam, no he didn't; he complained relentlessly about the reading," Danny corrected.

Sam sighed, decided she had given up with the both of them, and continued to read her book Hogwarts: A History.

Xx Place Skip xX

Harry waited around the house for Moody to come and tell him about the new plan about how he was getting to the Burrow without being noticed by Voldemort and his followers. He was deep in thought of the possibilities that Moody would come up with for getting him to the Burrow.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud roaring coming from out back, which quickly came to a halt when something sounded like it was landing. He looked out of the back window in the kitchen to see nothing but darkness. Slowly but surely figures began appearing.

'Disillusionment Charm,' Harry guessed. Hagrid being the most noticeable was one to come off a motorbike.

Tonks was the second to become more noticeable with her bright pink hair. Harry ran out to all of them, smiling and laughing as he saw how many had come to rescue him from the place he had called home for so many years.

"Harry, guess what?" Tonks called, waving her left hand in front of his face, where a ring shined.

"You got married?" Harry asked, surprised, looking at her and Lupin. He then smiled.

"Sorry you couldn't be there, Harry; we wanted to keep it quiet." Tonks smiled, too.

"That's great, congratulations!" Harry said, excited.

"That's enough chit-chat for the moment. We can all catch up later on; we have to run Harry through with the plan," Moody said loudly, walking into the kitchen with a silent group behind him. "As you've probably been told, Plan A has been dropped. Pius Thicknesse has gone over, which gives us a big problem. He's made it an offense big enough to get you to Azkaban if you connect this house with the Floo network, place a Portkey here, or Apparate in or out. Though it was all done in the name of your 'protection,' from some upsets happening with You-Know-Who, I thought it was ruddy well pointless, seeing as that charm your mother put on you protects you from anything like that. The second obvious problem would be that you're underage, which means you have that trace still on you."

"I don't have any tracking devices on me?" Harry said, it coming out more as a question than a statement.

"The charm. The charm that detects if you do any underage wizardry. How else do you think the Ministry found out about you doing the Patronus Charm? So to cut it all down, if you or anyone else around you casts a spell, Thicknesse is going to find out. And so will the Death Eaters. Waiting until you're seventeen would mean your mother's charm would have worn off, which would not be good at all for us. This just means Pius Thicknesse has got you good and proper," finished Moody.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry inquired.

"We're down to the only means of transport that we have left to the wizardry name: Brooms, Thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike. Your mother's charm will break under two circumstances: one, you come of age; two, you never call this place your home anymore. And as you and your aunt and uncle are going separate ways tonight and you're never going to call this place home again, the charm is obviously going to lift," Moody explained.

Harry nodded.

"So instead of waiting for you to turn seventeen, we're going to break the charm early before You-Know-Who has a chance of coming to get you the second you turn seventeen," Moody continued.

"We've leaked a fake trail, so You-Know-Who doesn't know that you're going tonight. But this is You-Know-Who we're dealing with so we have to be careful. They don't think you're leaving until the thirtieth but just in case he has a few Death Eaters patrolling around we gave about a dozen houses every bit of protection we could. They all look like somewhere we could hide you. They've all got something to do with the Order: my house, Kingsley's Place, Molly's, Auntie Muriel's, you've got the idea?"

"Yeah," came Harry's plain response, but he could see a major hole in their plan to get him to freedom.

"You'll be going to Tonks's parents'. Once you're in the protective boundaries, there's a Portkey waiting for you to send you to the Burrow," Moody said. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um, sort of. The Death Eaters obviously won't know what house I'm going to go in to begin with, but won't it seem a bit obvious when there're fourteen of us flying towards Tonks's parents' home?" he asked dumbly, quickly counting heads of the people in the room.

"Ah, but there's a difference, see_: fourteen of us won't be flying towards Tonks's parents; there'll be seven Potters flying through the skies tonight_, each with a partner heading to a safe house." Moody smiled with satisfaction, obviously thinking his plan was great.

Moody then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flask with mud-like contents in it. Harry immediately knew what the plan was going to be now.

"No! There's no way I'd let this plan go ahead!" Harry said loudly.

"Told you he'd take it like this," Hermione whispered to herself.

"If you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives—"

"Because we want to help, this is the only way it's going to work," interrupted Ron.

"This is different, pretending to be me—"

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry. Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny gits forever." Fred cut him off this time.

Harry, though, did not smile at this. "You can't do it if I don't cooperate with you. You need my hair, and I might not let you have it," he stated simply.

"Darn, well, that's the plan foiled." George sighed, rolling his eyes upward. "There's obviously no chance of us getting your hair unless you cooperate."

"And I mean, it's not like it's thirteen to one or anything here; and thirteen to one who can't use magic yet," Fred encouraged his brother.

"Ha ha, I'm dying of laughter," Harry replied sarcastically.

"If you won't cooperate, we will have to use force," Moody growled from the side. "Everyone has already agreed and is willing to take the risk to protect you.

"No more arguments. The clock's ticking. Come on, boy, a few of your hairs," Moody pressed.

"You're all mad, I have to admit. There's no need—"

"You're telling us there's no need? With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on his side? We'd be counting our blessings if he actually believes our fake bait. They don't know where you are yet because of your mother's charm, but that's all about to go soon, and they probably already know where this place is roughly, so we only have on choice in this matter, and that's to use decoys. You-Know-Who knows himself that he can't be in seven places at once." Moody snarled.

Harry caught Hermione looking at him, but he paid no heed.

"So, give us your hair willingly, if you wish," Moody continued.

Harry looked at Ron for at least some sort of moral support but Ron just gave him a look that said, 'Just get a move on.'

"Now!" Moody barked out.

With every pair of eyes on him, Harry felt under pressure and eventually reached to his untidy hair and pulled.

"Thank you for that," Harry heard Ron whisper, but Harry ignored it in favour of dropping his hair in the flask Moody had outstretched to him.

The moment Harry's hair came into contact with the surface of the potion it began to froth and smoke. Then it suddenly turned clear and changed into a bright gold.

"You look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle, Harry," Hermione said excitedly, to which Ron raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean, Ron, Goyle's looked disgusting."

"Right, fake Potters, line up," Moody ordered. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus lined up. Fleur crinkled her nose and walked to stand in between Fred and George, where she could safely say it smelled a lot better.

"Let's get this over with then," Moody growled out, grabbing six egg-sized cups from his jacket and pouring Polyjuice potion into them. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus all gasped as the vile potion hit the back of their throats. Their figures all started changing, some shrinking in size, and some growing in size.

Moody stood unconcerned as he watched it all happening, turning around to sort out some slacks on he had brought with him, to turn back to face the six Potters standing in front of him.

Fred and George turned to each other to stare and say together: "Wow, we're identical."

"I dunno, I still think I'm better looking," Fred said after looking at himself from the reflection of the kettle.

"Those whose clothes are a bit big, I have smaller here, and vice versa. Obviously don't forget the glasses," Moody said.

Harry thought that this could be one of the most bizarre things he had ever seen in his entire lifetime, even after finding out he was a wizard. Though Harry was sure that they would have had a little more respect for his privacy, but alas, he was wrong as they all just stripped down and started rummaging through the rucksacks for their new clothes.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," Ron said, staring his bare chest down.

"Harry, your eyesight is really awful," Hermione whined, putting on the glasses.

Once every fake Harry was dressed, retrieved a fake Hedwig out of their sacks, and put it in a cage, they stood waiting for Moody to continue.

"Good. The pairs will go as follows: Mundungus will go with me, Arthur and Fred, George and Lupin, Fleur and Bill, Hermione and Kingsley, and Ron and Tonks, and last but not least, Harry, you're with Hagrid." Moody recited.

"Right," Harry answered, looking at Hagrid.

"Yer okay with that, righ'?" Hagrid asked shyly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Hagrid gave no answer as they started walking outside of the house. Once outside, the first thing that caught Harry's attention was the motorbike that Hagrid had arrived in.

"This was Sirius's, right?" Harry asked, staring at the bike. And by the looks of it, it had had some improvements just for this journey, some gadgets on the handlebars had been added and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what they did either.

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley 'n' me fixed it up a bit," Hagrid replied slowly, knowing that Sirius was a sensitive subject for Harry. "Do you want me to help ya get in?"

"Um…no, I think I should be okay," Harry answered, getting into the small compartment that was meant to be his seat. Once in there he felt well and truly stupid; he had Hedwig's cage stuffed in between his legs, he had shoved his bag down by his feet, and he was pretty sure that it was a sight to see. He could see the other Harry's giving him a funny look. He could only guess what they were thinking. _If this is the only way for me to get out of this place, I'd gladly look like an idiot,_ Harry thought whilst sighing; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long ride.

"Everyone ready?" he heard Moody shout before a collective 'Yes' was heard from everyone. "Off we go then," he shouted as Hagrid roared the engine of the motorbike, and before Harry knew it, they were in the air. Usually, Harry wasn't the type of person to be scared of flying, in fact he loved flying, but there were things up there with them now, that made him wish that he were back down on the ground.

They were surrounded. And by the worst kind to be surrounded by: Death Eaters.

* * *

**Well....umm......**

**Yeah, it's THAT late.... I'm soooo sorry about being a lazy ass about updating. I will be honest, I was really lazy about writing this chapter. Well this part of the chapter, I've started part 2, but it's not going anywhere yet. It's one of those chapters where you can't find a single word to put into the chapter, I honestly had trouble writing this one, and loads of school word. 8 weeks to the end of school and the beginning of my GCSE exams....It's getting to me already. Ah well, the next half is mainly more action, which should be at least a bit easier to write. But I have the whole fic planned now, besides the random side-plot ideas I'm getting the main part to the plot is all planned out in chapters. So it's going to be around 25 chapters, give or take, depending on how much the plot is going to change... And that's long for me, the longest I've written was 16 chapters so....**

**Once again I'm really sorry about not updating any sooner. If I could have, I would have. But school, revision, exams, and laziness just totally took over my life, then the times I wasn't doing any of that I was reading fanfiction...um...yeah, I'll just shut up here...  
**


	6. Another Author's Note, I am still alive

Authors note.

Just a word of forewarning. This is NOT something to say 'I'm never going to update this fanfic again,' I am going to be updating. That's a promise. It's just when. I have like no time to myself lately, and fanfiction and writing has had to take a back seat, for the last couple of months really.

When I last updated which was in March (which I'm feeling really bad about) I was working my ass of for GCSE exams which continued all the way to June. Then after my GCSE's I was so burned out (in other words to lazy to) I couldn't update. And then before I knew it, there was results day. Where I think I did good in (I got 1 A, 8 B's, 1 C, and one mark yet to come because they messed it up. And did I mention before my exams I did my wrist in, I dislocated my wrist, and damaged the ligaments when I relocated my wrist on my own. (I kinda have experience with parts of my body dislocating. I can dislocate my hip (is that even possible, I feel it coming out of place sometimes with a click and I click it back in place??) and then for as long as I can remember, my elbows dislocate, I'm so used to that one happening now that it doesn't hurt, or if it does I don't notice it :D) Obviously, not one of the brightest things I've ever done. But yeah, that meant I couldn't type properly, I tried to, but one handed typing and an impatient Beca don't work to plan.

Then before I knew it, I was back in school, literally, the summer flew by. And I've now started my A-Levels, which means more work than last year, but once I get a hand on my life, I will start updating more frequently. And I'm going on a school trip to America on October 23rd, I can't wait, it's going to be my first time in America, so it's going to be so exciting, I come from Wales, which is really small, and relatively unknown, to a place that's to BIG. If you get what I mean. Wales is just the little country next to England in the United Kingdom, so you see what I mean by small.

But yeah, I will DEFINITELY be updating, no matter what or how long it takes to update, I've never given up on a fanfic, and I don't plan on starting now. So basically all this is just my way of asking you to bear with me on this one. Updates will start to come soon.

And for those of you who can be bothered to read these things (I'm the type of person who reads authors notes and the chapter, some of them can be really funny :D) I now have a twitter page for those of you who want to stalk me. I got one of Friday to see what the hype was all about, so if you have any questions you can ask me there, or via fanfiction, either way, I don't mind. It doesn't even have to be about fanfiction. I'm just open for talking to people in the free time that I have, which is barely anything at the moment. I'm two weeks into school and already struggling.

Twitter page: www. Twitter. Com/ Narutard70

Obviously remove the gaps. Does Fanfiction let you post url's anymore? They didn't the last time I tried to…

But thanks for sticking with me, hopefully the next chapter isn't that long away.

Beca.


	7. Goodbye, Number 4 Privet Drive part 2

**So, um, hey... I guess I should be really ashamed for not updating for a very long time. It's been over a year. Apologies are never going to cross how sorry I really am for not updating this fic. My life has sorta spiraled out of control. Money, school, life, you know, the usual. Then, when things just seemed to calm down, I couldn't find the motivation to write the chapters...**

**One more thing, I'm thinking of changing my penname from NarutoxxAddict, the issue here is, I'm no Naruto 'Addict' anymore. I'd probably be more of an Alcoholic now. Jokes, jokes. I only ever drink that kind of stuff in parties... Anyway, I'll think of something. Maybe I'll change it to something like MrLancerRules (I've been rewatching the series, it always manages to crawl it's way back into my heart..., and I've decided that Mr Lancer is probably my favourite character. I'm getting a shirt that says; 'I Love Mr Lancer'. It's one of them I Love New York tops, just with Mr Lancer there instead...) **

**So here you are... the next part of the fourth chapter. Feel free to maul me at the end.**

**Beta'd by: inukagome15 (Who still is actually to Beta for me, no matter my tardiness. Which makes inukagome15 probably one of the most patient people in the world xD)**

* * *

Assassins Chapter 4: Goodbye**,** Number 4 Privet Drive **(**Part 2**)**

The Death Eaters looked on in confusion. Their leader hadn't informed them that they would run into this kind of trouble. Watching as the group of Harrys and their partners flew off amidst their confusion, they quickly made haste and split into different groups, following at least one of the Harrys. They all shared a knowing look before finally chasing them.

* * *

Harry looked behind him and groaned. They were being followed. Of course, he had been expecting to be followed**;** there were a number of Death Eaters out there and at least _one_ of them would follow him. But he had been expecting to at least get some distance between them before the Death Eaters decided to split up into different groups.

He then looked ahead to see how the other groups were doing. He could see they were all right, even though they did have Death Eaters following them**.**

Hexes and curses followed them as they tried to make their escape. His eyes scaled over the entire group and he looked up to see Mad-Eye's group, seeing them falling. Mad-Eye was falling hard and fast to the ground and Harry didn't know if he was alive or dead.

He only knew that Mad-Eye wouldn't have been in this mess if it hadn't been for his existence. He didn't know what to think as he watched the grizzly Auror's body plummet to the earth.

He was too shocked to do anything and knew that going after them would mean that the Death Eaters there would come after him. He also knew that Mad-Eye had said to keep going. Going after his friends could potentially alert the Death Eaters' small minds that he was the real Harry.

With these thoughts in mind, he decided to just let Hagrid keep flying. If Mad-Eye was all right he'd meet up with them later in the night. Harry watched as the Death Eaters that were tailing Mad-Eye grouped and talked before dispersing into more groups to follow the rest.

It was only now that Harry realised that hexes and curses were being shot at him. It was as if he was lost in a trance; the events around him seemed to be occurring in slow motion. Hagrid was trying his best to manoeuvre the bike away from the potentially dangerous attacks.

Despite his best efforts, one particularly nasty curse was heading straight for them.

"'Arry!" Hagrid shouted, banishing the fog that clouded Harry's mind.

Harry swiftly moved his wand and repelled the curse. Suddenly he found himself ducking from an _Avada Kedavra _that flew straight over his head.

A slight spin on the bike and Harry found himself shouting "Hedwig, _no_!" as her cage almost fell out. He caught it at the last minute. But that minute was her last as a green curse came out of nowhere, halting Hedwig's screeches. Her body fell to the bottom of the cage, dead.

"No, Hedwig!" Harry screamed, looking at the fragile bird in hopes of seeing some spark of life in her eyes.

"Hold on, 'Arry," Hagrid exclaimed, jamming his hand down on a purple button on the speedometer of the bike. Suddenly, they lurched forward with dragon fire propelling them forward. With such a speed boost, the Death Eaters fell quickly behind.

The flight seemed to have a negative effect on the bike cab where Harry sat as it started to break away from the motorcycle, something Hagrid immediately noticed.

"'Ang on, 'Arry. I'll fix this," Hagrid shouted over the roar of the fire.

"No, Hagrid, don't!" Harry shouted**.**

Yet Hagrid paid no heed, pulling his umbrella out of his coat.

"_Reparo_," he said and suddenly the entire cab broke off, throwing Harry, who was gripping the edges of the cab for dear life, into the air. But the cab could only go so far before falling. Losing momentum, Harry started falling to the ground. "Don't worry, 'Arry. I'm comin' fer ya**!**" Hagrid shouted.

Thinking fast, Harry shouted**,** "_Wingardium leviosa_**!**" He pointed his wand at the cab and could feel his descent slowing but did not know how long the spell would last. More curses and hexes flew past him as he tried to dodge them.

Suddenly Hagrid was upon him, grabbing him by the collar. Harry grabbed his bag before being lifted from the now falling cab.

"Sorry, 'Arry. I shouldn'ta done tha'. You shoulda," he said loudly over the rush of air, looking miserable.

Harry had a moment to say "It's okay" before Death Eaters were back on the attack. One of them came close, his hood hiding his face. The Death Eater started a curse but Harry was faster. "_Expelliarmus_**!**"

The Death Eaters wand flew right out of his hand and his hood flew back to reveal Stan Shunpike.

"That's him**, **that's him! That's the real one!" Stan shouted before falling behind.

As he said this, Harry continued to throw every hex and jinx he knew at the Death Eaters behind him, but suddenly there were none.

"Harry, what happened?" Hagrid asked him, fear licking at his voice.

"I don't know. They've gone**,**" Harry replied, gazing warily at the scene behind him.

"'Arry, we've lost 'em. We lost 'em. We did it!" Hagrid shouted, happiness in every cell of his being now. The fear dropped from his voice.

Harry**,** though, wasn't as convinced. He had a bad feeling about the whole incident. Stan's words were still replaying in his mind. "We're almost there, 'Arry. Hang on." Hagrid shouted as the bike started to dip.

Suddenly there was a burning sensation on Harry's forehead, signalling that this was definitely not the end of their problem. Then, out of nowhere**,** there were two Death Eaters at either side of the motorbike.

Then there was Voldemort. Gliding through the air like mist. He did not use a broomstick or any kind of aide. He had an evil red glint in his eye. His pale complexion set a direct contrast with the dark night sky. He raised his wand in Harry's direction.

Hagrid screamed in fear and the bike nosedived to the earth. Noticing a Death Eater in close proximity, Hagrid bellowed "NO!" and jumped off the bike, leaving it to Harry to control, who had no experience with the magical motorbike. Harry looked for Hagrid, finding him on a broomstick falling to the ground, as it was unable to take both of their weight and out of eyesight.

Harry heard Voldemort shout "Mine!" as Harry tried to get the bike under control and stop it from nosediving to its doom. Death was the only thing clouding Harry's mind as he was flying towards the ground. He could not see Voldemort anymore, which worried him more than the motorbike being uncontrollable.

Harry saw one of the Death Eaters swooping away.

He could hear the killing curse start to be chanted. "_Avada_—"

Harry closed his eyes from the blinding pain in his head and without any warning, his wand acted of its own accord. Harry saw a gold light through his eyelids and heard a snap.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed.

Opening his eyes, he saw he was nose-to-nose with the button that Hagrid had pressed earlier. The button that had sent them hurtling through the air. Hurriedly jabbing it, Harry flew through the air, managing to pull the bike from its nosedive but definitely still heading at a breakneck pace towards the earth.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, gripping the handlebars of the bike**.** "Hagrid! _Accio Hagrid_!"

As if sucked to the earth, the bike picked up even more speed. He could see faint lights in the distance getting closer and closer and just knew he was going to crash. But he couldn't change that. No matter what, he was going to end upcrashing Sirius's bike.

"Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!" Voldemort shouted behind him. Harry felt Voldemort before he saw him, looking to the side he saw those eyes again, as if piercing his soul. It was then he knew that Voldemort would be the last thing he saw.

* * *

"So Danny, what do you think Harry Potter's up to now?" Tucker asked, peeping over his thick book. His face looked bored. As if he cared about wizards and their petty little war.

"How am I supposed to know, Tucker? Would you like me to use my psychic power and tell you? Probably worrying about this Dark Lord dude. Thinking something like 'Oh, my God, he's going to kill me and I'm too puny and defenceless to do anything about it." Danny replied sarcastically, unaware of the fight going on somewhere not too far away.

* * *

Harry saw as Voldemort brought up his wand to attempt the curse again. Death plaguing Harry's thoughts once more. The ground coming a lot fast now. The distant lights a lot closer. The suddenly, Voldemort disappeared into thin air. Vanished.

Harry looked down at the ground and saw Hagrid lying there, gripping the handlebars as if his life depended on it, Harry attempted to steer the bike so that he would not land on Hagrid, groping around for a brake and finding none, and Harry crashed in the nearby muddy pond.

* * *

"Hey, do you think that maybe there'll be a chance for us to meet up with this Harry Potter kid before we get to this school?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to ask Professor McGonagall she'll know. I hope." Danny replied, not looking up from his book. The group has been there in England now for the most part of the afternoon. After having Sam settled into her room, next door to Danny and Tuckers room, she'd joined them there and they'd started on their reading. So far each of them were on their second books respectively. They felt as if they'd learnt nothing of importance. They knew in more detail of what happened to Harry on the night his parents were killed, and a couple of spells, which they'd tried out. They'd worked fine for Sam and Tucker, but Danny got there after a couple more tries. After relentless teasing from Sam and Tucker how it was usually Danny that got there first, not Sam or Tucker. He told them to shut up.

Which is why, after a long day they were all sitting in front of a fire that lit itself reading in silence.

"So, Danny, have you had that sick feeling again since she put that charm on you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You looked really ill. And in pain, too. You never show pain anymore," Sam said quietly.

"It was probably a onetime thing. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Danny replied.

"How do you know it hasn't affected you know." Sam asked, the question hanging in the air.

"I don't. But at the moment, I'm not quite sure I want to find out. You know what happens when I do that."

"I know. Damn that Vlad. I'm sure that's all he's trying to do is make your life more of a living hell." Sam said morbidly.

"Stop worrying about it so much, it's alright." Danny said. Sam wasn't convinced though; she knew what was going on. Danny might keep it from the rest of the town. Even from his parents. But she knew what was happening to him and she did not like it one bit.

"Sam, please. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Danny. I know what's happening to you. Even Tucker's noticed and he's like the most unobservant of us all."

"Hey!" Tucker interrupted, though he knew not to take any offence for something that was true. It was more the principle of the matter than anything else.

"You might be able to hide it from some people, but not from us. People who're around you all the time," Sam argued.

"Yeah, dude. We've figured it out," Tucker whispered, looking down.

Danny looked between his best friends. "Alright. There's nothing I can do about it, though. It's going to happen eventually but it's taking its time. It's what Vlad wanted."

Danny moved his eyes down to the page he was staring 'd read the same line now about thirty times. He was looking at the book as a form of distraction.

He'd never noticed that he had let that much slip. He should have known that his best friends would eventually notice what was happening to him.

What Vlad had done to him.

* * *

**I guess I should say that I have no idea when I'm going to write the next chapter. I've got a real busy week. I have relatives coming over from London and I'm on house cleaning duties. I'll try my best to get the chapter done in the next year or so though. Lol. I have an idea with where I want to go. I've scraped the old plan. I'm just going to write it as I want when I'm typing the chapters. Sounds good to me...**

**See you soon!**


End file.
